So Far: Recovery & Training Part I
by SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: Ruby is as difficult as ever, especially when she's injured, watch as Weiss deals with her partner who's having doubts. Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace. This just like some the others may have continued, When I get messages to continue them I might continue, otherwise this will be a one-shot.


**Recovery & Training (Part I):**

Characters: Ruby, Weiss

Pairings: Whiterose (hints)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.

Summary:

Ruby is as difficult as ever, especially when she's injured, watch as Weiss deals with her partner who's having doubts.

Beacon Academy Rebuilt, Training Room

"Come on!" Ruby shouts as she struggles to keep _Crescent Rose_ in her right hand, the weapon flipping out and skittering across the floor as her unfeeling hand loses its grip once more. This time though Ruby loses something along with her weapon, her confidence. Sinking to her knees Ruby rubs the tears forming from her working eye. "Why can't I do this! I've done it a million times before… maybe I'm just not good enough…"

It's been nearly a month since school restarted, since she and Weiss had gotten into a relationship, and still she can't wield her weapon. It had finally gotten to the young Huntress in training.

"Ruby are you back here?" Weiss asks as she enters the training room, Myrtenaster on her hip in its wonderful new scabbard. The heiress had taken back to wearing her more preppy outfits, similar to what she had worn back at the start of Beacon. These though were slightly different, in combination with having to help and attend to Ruby who was still struggling somewhat with her severe injuries Weiss no longer had the time to make an off center ponytail, or even to fight with her old shirts. Weiss now wore a white fading to ice blue button up with a heavier bolero style jacket, though she no longer wore the ruffled collar.

Weiss comes around the corner to see Ruby trying to hide the tears she'd been shedding, the still damaged _Crescent Rose_ discarded on the other side of the room. Fear instantly seizes the heiress as she runs over to her very recent girlfriend to check her for more injuries, only to find Ruby turning away from her. _Did she do something wrong? Did it turn out that Ruby didn't really like her after all?_ These thoughts and hundreds others flowed through Weiss as she watched Ruby curl herself into a tighter ball. This catches Weiss' attention, _Ruby doesn't hide like this unless…_

"Ruby what's wrong?" Weiss asks as she tentatively places her hand on Ruby's right shoulder, wary of the still inflamed wounds near her hand. Ruby turns showing Weiss a full view of her injured side her single silver eye full of tears. The younger teenager wraps her arms around her girlfriend latching on tightly to the fencer.

"What if I can't do it Weiss?" Ruby asks her voice choking with sobs and tears. _What? The girl that literally said they could slay a Grimm Dragon, fight a Grimm Sister, and stop an ancient Grimm ritual to resurrect the dead didn't think she could do something?_ Weiss' gaze falls to _Crescent Rose_ on the floor and she realizes exactly what the issue is. _She's afraid she won't be able to fight again…_

"Ruby you need to listen to me," Weiss starts pushing her girlfriend away so she can look her in the eye. "I refuse to finish my stay here at Beacon without you, without any of team RWBY, because I know we can _all_ do it. Yang survived losing her arm, Blake was nearly killed by a stab wound, I was nearly broken… but you were always there for all of us, telling us that we can do it. So I don't care if I have to wait the rest of my life for you to relearn how to fight with _Crescent Rose_ , but I know you can do it, and I refuse to leave this school without you by my side."

A dorky smile comes across Ruby's face as she wipes the last of her tears away and hugs the older girl. _Of course she could do it! She was Ruby Rose, and if she had the world's richest and most powerful nineteen year old on her side… there's no way she could lose, not again._ Ruby points weakly over to her damaged 'sweetheart' her face forming that perfect puppy dog pout.

 _Dust damn that eye!_ Weiss thinks to herself as she realizes she may always be number two in their relationship when it comes to _Crescent Rose_. Huffing in exasperated joy the fencer helps her reaper girlfriend over to the prized possession where Ruby lets go of Weiss with one hand to pick up _Crescent Rose_ with the other.

"I think I'm ready to try again, but I'd suggest standing back just in case," Ruby tells her partner as she sets up in a combat stance. Weiss smiles and does just that stepping away so that Ruby has the room she needs, then remembering her partner Weiss steps back a little more, just to be on the safe side.

Ruby begins stepping through her stances slowly speeding up, or at least slowly by normal people standards; but halfway into her third position her right takes complete hold of the giant sniper scythe only to be too light of a grip and cause the weapon to skitter across the ground again. Ruby shouts in anger before kicking the ground and turning to Weiss.

What she expects to see is pity, anger, disdain, but all she finds is support. A glyph appears beneath the weapon and brings it back to Ruby, who smiles slightly and begins again.

The pair spend at least three more hours in the room before Ruby starts to get a feel for her injured hand's destroyed nerve endings. When Ruby switches hands on the last set before bed her right hand holds, sending a deadly overhead cut slicing through the dummy, bisecting it down its vertical axis.

Weiss smiles… _We may both be broken, but together we might just stand a chance against whatever else is out there_.

 _Author's Note:_

 _So I'm gonna list off some of my longer fictions, and please message me if they sound interesting and you want to hear more about them or want me to start posting and writing in them again._

 _I have a Forever Fall AU, based on Dishwasher1910's artwork of Pyrrha as the Fall Maiden set 10 years after the Battle for Beacon, a success with some losses._

 _RWBY Vitirual Reality AU, each character has had some injury, and the treatment is devised around taking scans while they are in a VR Sim, sounds confusing but I'd post chapters if people wanted to hear more about it._

 _I have an Attack on Titan AU where the RWBY characters are set in the AoT universe as the primary cast, obviously there are some changes to the story of AoT so far, also I need to read the mangas to go any farther than the Anime has._

 _I hope you enjoyed, please message me if you are interested in any of these longer multi-chapter stories._


End file.
